The Charmed Sons
by awpotdc
Summary: Chris and Wyatt have grown up, and are embracing their destiny as the Charmed Sons. They and their Whitelighter battle a force threatening to exterminate the entire magical world x
1. Skye

CHARMED

Skye

"Explain this to me again?" asked Chris Halliwell, running his hands over his hair as he sat back in the armchair in the manor's conservatory.

"I think, she's our Whitelighter," said his older brother, Wyatt Halliwell.

The brothers looked at the young woman standing in front of them. She had shoulder length brown hair, and sparkling brown eyes. She couldn't have been more than twenty-one when she died. Her name was Skye, and she was wearing a pair of jeans, trainers, and a bright green strappy t-shirt. Her whole ensemble just screamed evil-fighter.

"You got that right," said Skye, smiling at the brothers. She took their stunned silence as an invite to sit herself down on the coffee table. "Right; you're both Whitelighters, correct?"

The boys nodded.

"But you're also both Witches, and every Witch is entitled to a Whitelighter, and the Elders have assigned me to be your Whitelighter."

Chris frowned slightly, and a small crease appeared in his brow, the way it always did when he thought about something. "I thought Aunt Paige was gonna be our Whitelighter?" he queried.

Skye ran her own hands through her hair, the way Chris had done moments before. "Your Aunt Paige has too many charges to add the pair of you to her list. Besides, the Elders believe that if she were your Whitelighter, she'd play favourites. The way your father did with your mother," she added quietly.

"Wait, you're trying to tell me it's Dad's fault Aunt Paige couldn't be our Whitelighter?" asked Chris. "Great way to start the trusting bonds between Whitelighter and charge!"

Skye breathed deeply then looked up to the ceiling, closing her eyes. She continued breathing this way for a short while, and then turned her brown eyes back onto Chris. "I'm not saying that. It's what the Elders believe. Another thing they believe is that the two of you have a great destiny ahead of you. And they wanted to assign you a Whitelighter with no other charges, no strings attached. I died two months ago. I haven't had a single charge before. So you two are lucky enough, to not only get me all to yourselves, but you got a rookie too. Maybe the Elders thought you could teach me one or two things, as well as my guiding you. Please, just, bear with me for a while. If you don't like me, I'll get myself reassigned. Deal?"

"I think that's fair," said Wyatt. As Skye breathed a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes, and Wyatt ran his over her body. _At least the Elders sent us a good looking Whitelighter, _he thought.

Chris said nothing, but saw his brother checking Skye out. He smiled to himself. Wyatt had a thing for brunettes.

As Skye opened her eyes again, Wyatt asked, "So what's our first job?"

"There's nothing for the time being. This is why I was sent to you now. But, knowing San Francisco, something's bound to happen sooner or later."

Chris leaned forward in the armchair he was sitting in. "Then let's get to know you. You mind if we ask a few questions?"

Skye shrugged. "Fire away. I'm in no hurry."

Nodding, Chris lowered his head onto his hands for a moment. Then he asked, "What's your surname?"

"Taylor."

"How old were you when you died?"

"Twenty."

"Same age as us then," smiled Wyatt. "Can we ask you how you died?"

Skye lowered her head and said nothing. The boys watched as a tear fell down her cheek.

"OK, not that question," said Wyatt quickly. "Leave it. Um … Where'd you go to school?"

Skye wiped her cheek quickly, shook herself and said, "Baker High."

"Mum went there," responded Chris.

Skye nodded. "I know. And your Aunt Phoebe did."

Chris nodded in agreement. Then he grinned. "Favourite movie?"

Skye smiled as she said, "Hmm … I'd say … _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

Wyatt smiled too. A movie that she liked was one of his favourites too. "Favourite food?" he asked.

"What have favourites got to do with anything?" asked Skye.

"Just answer it," grinned Wyatt. He cottoned on that Chris was trying to make her forget how she'd died. It had obviously upset her.

Skye rolled her eyes before replying, "Pizza. Any kind of pizza, as long as its pizza."

Silence fell as the boys tried to think up more questions to ask Skye.

"You think you can trust me to be your Whitelighter?" she asked. There was a slight hint of hope in her voice, as though she was hoping they'd say yes. It was clear she wanted to be their Whitelighter.

"We'll have you as our Whitelighter," replied Chris. "But we still need to talk about it alone, if you don't mind?"

Skye nodded. Then in a swirl of blue and white lights, she orbed out.


	2. Something Not Right

Something Not Right

_A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry this took so long! I know where I'm going with it, I know the Ultimate goal (and its fun) but I am having serious troubles with what to do with the now. But yay! I'm happy 'cause I managed to write a new chapter :D_

Chris and Wyatt sat in silence for a while. Both were thinking about their new Whitelighter. Chris was the first to speak.

"There is something not right with that girl," he stated.

"Why? Because she didn't want to talk about how she died?" asked Wyatt. "She only died two months ago! Would you want to talk about how you died two months ago?"

"Wyatt, stop defending her. You're not thinking straight because you think she's hot."

Wyatt stared at his brother. "You're just jumping to conclusions," he said. "Besides we've already agreed to let her be our Whitelighter. We can't change that now."

"So you didn't get like … I dunno … a vibe?" asked Chris. "It seems kinda strange. Two months seems a really short length of time for a Whitelighter to get trained up in."

"Maybe she just completed her training early or something?" asked Wyatt. "There are probably a million reasons why she was picked to be our Whitelighter."

"I still wanna ask Aunt Paige what the deal is," Chris said, glaring at his brother. "You gonna fight me on that?"

Chris held his hands up in defeat and fell back into his chair and Chris called up for Paige from the heavens. When she didn't arrive immediately Chris lifted his hands exasperatedly and said, "So now we have a new Whitelighter, she can't even hear us call? This is ridiculous."

No sooner had he finished talking, than Paige orbed in from realms unknown. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight braid, and she was dressed in jeans and a bright yellow shirt. Her glasses were rested on her head and she raised her arms for a hug as she said, "How are my two favourite nephews?"

Chris hugged his Aunt as Wyatt asked, "Surely you aren't supposed to show favouritism?"

Paige withdrew from hugging Chris and said, "How many other nephews do I have Wyatt?"

Wyatt thought for a minute, then realised his only male cousin was Henry Jr., and as he was Paige's son, Wyatt and Chris were Paige's only nephews. He smiled as she bent down to give him a hug.

"So," said Paige, sitting down in the white wicker chair near the door, "what is so important that you boys needed my help with?"

Chris folded his arms and answered with a single word, "Skye."

"What about her?" asked Paige, simply.

Chris unfolded his arms. "Why can't you carry on being our Whitelighter Aunt Paige? Things were fine weren't they? You've been our Whitelighter until now."

Paige stopped and thought for a minute, considering her answer carefully in her head. "The Elders decided I had too many charges, so they took the pair of you off my list. I can still hear you call, but if it's for Whitelighter business, you have to go to Skye. You could learn a lot from her, and she could learn a lot from you. She's new to this, but she was really keen to take you on as her first charges. You'll have her all to yourself, so you won't need to worry about her being with another charge when you need her. Just try and get along with her? Please?" Paige aimed this last comment directly at Chris. She knew as well as he and Wyatt did that Chris wasn't very good at liking or trusting anyone right from the word go.

"Fine," snapped Chris. "I'll try. That's all I'll say."

He sat down on his original armchair and leaned back in it, in a similar fashion to Wyatt.

Paige said, "Thankyou," and orbed out.

Chris shook his head saying, "I still don't like it."

"Hey," said Wyatt, hitting his arm lightly, "_you_ don't like anything."

_I like the familiar, _Chris thought to himself. _And there was definitely something not right with that girl. I can't put my finger on it, but there was something, and whatever it was, I'm gonna find out._

Wyatt pulled himself out of the armchair and wandered into the kitchen. No sooner than he'd opened the fridge, Skye orbed in, shouting, "Demon attack on fifth! Twin girls!"

Slamming the fridge and shrugging at his brother, Wyatt began orbing out, followed closely by Skye, and then Chris.


	3. Leuctra

Chapter Three – Leuctra

_A/N: I'm not very good at this Charmed fic am afraid :( I know what I'm doing with it but I can't write it very well myeh. Apologies to my readers._

Wyatt, Chris and Skye orbed into an alley just off of fifth. They'd only been there a few seconds when they heard crying in the alley behind them. The two witches and Whitelighter turned and ran into the alley. Two small girls, around eight or nine were cowering together in a corner, crying and sobbing.

A demon seven foot tall was towering over them, waving six tentacles around; each one crackled with what looked like electricity, and each one ended in an evil looking claw. The demon had no arms – just the tentacles – was grey and scaly in colour, and had bulging yellow eyes. It had a large beak protruding from where its mouth used to be.

"What the hell ….?" asked Wyatt of Skye, as the sound of his voice caused the demon to turn around and face him and Chris.

The demon began approaching the trio, and Chris used that moment to orb behind the demon to the two girls. He looked up and Wyatt nodded to him. Chris took the two girls by the hand and orbed them out of the alley, leaving Wyatt and Skye alone with the demon.

"I say we leave now," said Skye, anxiously looking at the demon.

Wyatt waved his hand and a large shard of wood from a gate panel leaning against the wall ripped its way through the demon's chest. The demon squawked with pain and faced Wyatt, his yellow eyes turning red with anger. "I think I made him mad," joked Wyatt, as the demon hurled a fire ball at his and Skye. Wyatt ducked to one side and Skye orbed behind the demon.

"What's your plan, genius?" she yelled at him.

"Orb this guy to Bermuda then get back to the Manor!" Wyatt yelled back, diving towards the demons leg, grabbing it and orbing.

Skye followed suit, to ensure Wyatt was OK.

XXX

Chris and the two girls were at the Manor. One of the girls had a bad scrape on her arm, and Chris retrieved the first aid kit from the kitchen cupboard. "You girls OK?" he asked, kneeling down and dabbing the first twin's wound with a damp cloth.

"My arm hurts," she said.

"Apart from your arm are you OK?"

The girls nodded. "You saved our life, Sir" said the second twin.

Chris smiled. "It's Chris." He continued cleaning the first girl's wound out.

"I'm Seren and my sister's called Sian," said the wounded twin. "Can Sian call our mom and let her know why we're late home from school?"

"Of course," said Chris. "There's a phone in the kitchen."

Sian got off her chair and wandered into the kitchen.

"So, why was that demon after you, do you know?" Chris asked Seren.

"We're telepathic," she said. "You're a Whitelighter aren't you?"

Chris smiled at Seren again. "Actually I'm half Whitelighter. My Dad used to be a Whitelighter, my Mom's a witch." He paused for a minute then listened. "Your sister's taking a while …"

"Mom's probably panicking," said Seren, a little too quickly.

"Right," said Chris, stopping dabbing the wound.

A jingling behind him informed him of his brother and Skye's return. He turned to see his brother, covered in cuts and bruises and bearing a broken arm, and Skye also looking a little battered and bruised. "What happened?" asked Chris.

"Mom's gonna come and get us," Sian interrupted, coming into the kitchen. "I've told her where we are."

Chris nodded to the ceiling and Wyatt nodded back. He pulled Skye and the pair of them began heading upstairs, as Chris told the twins he was going upstairs to look at something, and he'd be back soon.

The brothers and their Whitelighter went upstairs to the attic, and Wyatt began flicking through the Book. "Your arm needs healing," said Chris to his brother.

"I'll do it," Skye replied, getting up and placing her hands over Wyatt's arm, as he continued to flick through the Book.

"What exactly happened?" asked Chris.

"Well your brother decided to try orbing your demon to Bermuda," replied Skye. "And in the process he got himself injured. It was a stupid idea."

Wyatt shrugged. "The demon's out of the country now." There was an awkward silence until Wyatt found the demon in the Book. "It's called a Leuctra," he explained. "Has the powers of throwing fireballs, which we worked out, requires a vanquishing potion to vanquish and can teleport."

"So Bermuda, not clever, agreed?" asked Chris, mockingly.

Wyatt chose to ignore the comment and continued, "He works for a Higher Level demon called Honjuu, and has other demons working for him that can …" Wyatt trailed doff suddenly.

"That can what?" asked Chris. "Don't break off in the – "

"That can assume the guise of humans," finished Wyatt. He made to move out of the attic and back downstairs, adding quickly, "Especially small children."


	4. A Bigger Picture

A Bigger Picture

_A/N: Sorry it's short, the story's actually moving now yay. I realised I had everything set up, so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. I apologise again about the quality of the writing of this, I was aiming to make it kind of fast paced and have something always happening, but it doesn't seem to be working._

Wyatt ran downstairs and found Sian and Seren were no longer Sian and Seren, but in fact they were small, grey, scaly looking demons, with five claws on the end of each hand. And to make matters worse, the very pissed off Leuctra Wyatt and Skye had orbed to Bermuda was sat in the kitchen, seemingly giving instructions to the smaller demons.

"Damn it," Wyatt muttered.

The three demons turned to Wyatt as he muttered, and Wyatt began orbing himself to the kitchen to obtain a weapon, but as he did the Leuctra threw a fireball at him and Wyatt was hit in the chest and thrown back against the wall.

As he crumpled to the floor, his brother and Whitelighter came down the stairs, armed with ready-prepared potion vials from a trunk in the attic. Chris took one look at Wyatt and ordered Skye to orb his brother upstairs to safety and to heal him. Skye seemed to hesitate in following Chris' demand, but one look at Wyatt confirmed that Wyatt was in greater need of her assistance than Chris would be.

As she orbed Wyatt up to the attic, she took a glance at Chris' determined face, and looked towards the demons, all of whom were watching Chris intently. Skye laid her hands on Wyatt's arm and orbed him away to safety.

Chris took up a fighting stance, and raised one of his potions in his right hand and threw it at one of the smaller demons. It smashed, but very little happened the demon, al that happened was a slight burn on the demons chest where the potion had struck it. Chris prepared to throw a second, but the Leuctra used Chris' focus on the smaller demons to teleport behind Chris, grab his arms, and teleport him away.

XXX

Wyatt awoke with a start as Skye finished healing him. His instincts were to instantly jump up and run down to aid his brother in the battle against the Leuctra and two smaller demons.

Skye, however, stopped him from doing so. "You know what happened last time. You went down, unprepared and almost got yourself killed! Do you want to do the same again?"

"Chris would want me to help!" Wyatt said, furious that their Whitelighter was almost trying to stop him from helping his brother. "I'm a witch, it's what I do!"

"What?" snapped Skye. "Get yourself killed?"

There was a pause before Wyatt answered, "It's a risk I'll just have to take," and with that, Wyatt took off downstairs.

Skye, alone for the moment, sighed to herself and orbed away.

Wyatt reached the bottom of the stairs just to see the Leuctra teleport Chris elsewhere. "No!" he called, leaping towards the spot they'd been standing in before, but they were gone before Wyatt could do anything.

The two little demons laughed at his failure, before disappearing themselves.

XXX

The Leuctra must have knocked Chris out, because he came to in a small cell, with just a hard prison bed and a small pot in it. He attempted to orb out, but to no avail; the cell must have been blocked from orbing, which also meant that Wyatt wouldn't be able to find him by scrying either.

Chris picked himself up and tried kicking the cell door open, but was thrown back by a powerful force field, no doubt placed there by the head demon himself, Honjuu. Nursing a few bruised areas of his body, Chris tried to listen to what was going on outside, but the walls were either too thick, or extra magical protection was there to stop him hearing anything.

The only thing left to do was wait.

And he didn't have to wait long.

The door opened a half an hour later, and in walked a demon taller that the seven foot Leuctra, with fierce red skin and piercing blue eyes. His teeth were all long, sharp and pointed, and Chris thought that without a doubt, he was looking at Honjuu.

Honjuu clicked his clawed hands behind him at the door, and growled, "Bring me the knife and the vial."

Chris' heart almost stopped when he saw who obeyed the demon's orders.

"Bitch," he whispered.

It was Skye.


	5. Magicless

Magic-less

Wyatt was pissed. Actually, pissed was an understatement. He'd managed to lose his brother, and now his Whitelighter, who supposedly had no other charges, wasn't answering his calls.

"What is the point of having a Whitelighter if you're not going to answer my calls?" he yelled at the sky. When nothing happened, Wyatt added, "Screw you then!"

XXX

Chris glared at Skye as she entered, but she just stared back at him coldly, as handed Honjuu the knife.

"What are you doing, Skye?" asked Chris. "I knew there was something wrong about you, but this? A Whitelighter working with a demon? That's suitable for a punishment worse than death."

Skye turned her eyes away from Chris, and Chris could see the inner turmoil going on inside her head.

Honjuu approached Chris with the knife, but Chris wasn't ready to die yet. He made to punch Honjuu in the face, but Honjuu caught his arm tightly. "That's not what we need you for," he growled, and sliced Chris' arm with the knife. Chris noticed Skye refusing to look at Chris and Honjuu.

"Then what do you need me for?" Chris asked, attempting to pull his arm away, but that only made Honjuu tighten his grasp.

"Pass me the vial, Whitelighter," Honjuu ordered Skye, and Skye did so, completely of her own will. She wasn't under Honjuu's control. So what was making her do this?

Honjuu pressed the vial to Chris' arm and collected some of his blood. As he corked the vial, he laughed and said, "Your blood, son of a Charmed One, is the key, to eliminating good magic from the world. Whitelighters will have no power, and witches won't be able to stop the demons from taking over. And it's all thanks to your Whitelighter here."

Skye was looking at Chris again now, and Chris was stunned to see tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris asked, now holding his hand to the cut on his arm as Honjuu had let go of him.

All he received, however, was a painful kick in the ribs from Honjuu. "Shut up."

Honjuu and Skye left the cell.

XXX

Skye followed Honjuu out to a small cave, where a fire was crackling beneath a cauldron which was bubbling fervently. Honjuu smiled at Skye, as he moved to stand behind the cauldron. He held up the vial of Chris' blood and said, "This little vial here contains the power to let you have what you, and so many of us want. A world without magic. And it just so happens to be the only ingredient missing from my potion; the blood of the child of a Charmed One."

Honjuu removed the stopper from the vial, and upended it, letting the blood drip into the cauldron, drop by drop.

"_Blood of the gifted, Blood of the son,_" he intoned, "_Remove the magic from this Earth, Let it be gone!_"

A bright white vortex erupted out of the cauldron, and through the ceiling of the cave, and up into space.

XXX

Wyatt was flicking through the Book of Shadows for a way to find his brother, when a searing pain from his heart caused him to fall to the floor as a swirling white mist left his chest to join the vortex.

XXX

Chris Halliwell was running his hands through his hair, pacing his cell, when he crumpled to the floor in pain as a swirling white mist left him.

XXX

Paige Matthews-Mitchell and her children were sat around the table eating dinner, when they fell off their chairs, and swirling mists left their chests.

XXX

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt was visiting her sister, Phoebe, and three nieces, and all four gasped with pain as a part of them swirled away to join the vortex.

XXX

Witches all over the world, and Warlocks and Whitelighters were all collapsing from pains in the chests, in their hearts, tearing a part of them away. The only magical beings unaffected were the demons.

Millions of miles below, in the Underworld, Honjuu smiled as Skye cried out with pain, "It's done."

_A/N: I know, it's short again, and I apologise about the quality of the spell, but every ingredient has a phrase that goes with it, and I didn't want to have to write 100 verses. I'm sorry about the length, I hope people aren't too disappointed._


	6. Falling To Pieces

Falling to Pieces

Skye wandered the streets of San Francisco, watching the results of her work take form. She still wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing, but all she wanted was a normal life, and being a Whitelighter, not being allowed to see her family again, that wasn't a normal life.

Demons had surfaced, and they were terrorizing the city – they were terrorizing the world, and they were doing so in such large quantities that even the Cleaners, had they still had their powers, wouldn't have been able to clean this mess up. Skye was safe from attack, so she made her way up to a point where she could see the whole town stretched out around her.

She was heading towards a hill, and was met with Wyatt leaving his house, who asked, "What happened?"

Skye smiled weakly and looked out over the town. "I did it," she whispered. "I took magic away."

As she looked to Wyatt, she felt his hand slap her across the face. "You bitch, did you not realise what was going to happen?!" he yelled at her. "Thanks to you the whole world is falling to pieces! And there's nothing the magical community can do about it!"

"Magic ruined my life." Tears were forming in Skye's eyes. "I have to find my family. I did this for them."

Wyatt grabbed her shoulders and said, "Why? Why did you destroy the world? What can your family possibly gain from this?"

Skye wiped her eyes and said, "I told you I died two months ago. You want to know how I died. I gave birth to my daughter. A beautiful, little, baby girl. I was going to call her Kendra. She's supposed to grow up to be this incredibly powerful witch. Alone, she's supposed to be almost as powerful as the Charmed Ones. And I had to die giving life to her! What kind of fate is that?" Skye was crying hysterically now. "I just want to watch my little girl grow up, but because I'm a stupid Whitelighter I'm not allowed to even see her. So I decided to strip the world of magic, so no one else can be hurt by it like I was. Nobody deserves that."

"Skye, you've ruined the world by taking magic away," snapped Wyatt. He didn't have time for this. His brother was missing and the entire world was falling apart because of the help of some stupid girl who didn't understand how important magic was. "Your daughter won't become that powerful witch any more, because there's no magic for her to learn with. You've put the lives of everyone on this planet at risk because your spell only took magical abilities away. Demons still exist, and they are going to use their abilities to kill every last human being on this planet, including that daughter you want to watch grow up. Now, tell me. Where is my brother?"

XXX

Chris was still stuck in his cage, wondering what the hell had happened to him a while ago. He felt empty, and hollow, like a huge part of him had been sucked out and pulled away. But he was left with an even further determination to escape from his cell.

He picked himself up off the floor, and ran headlong into the cell door, which miraculously splintered; there was no force field preventing him from breaking down his cell door any more.

Grumbling through his new bruises, Chris got up and began exploring the Underworld cave system he'd been locked up in. He tried orbing out several times, but found himself unable to do so. Chris put this down to the fact that he was in the Underworld. He hid as Honjuu passed him, talking to a Leuctra.

"Stupid Whitelighter," he was saying. "You could tell she was a newbie. Had no idea how we work. And without her none of this would be possible."

"Master," the Leuctra said, "surely you don't intend to keep your promise to her?"

"What?" laughed Honjuu. "Keeping her family safe? They'll be the first to go …"

His voice trailed off as he and the Leuctra passed. Chris emerged from his hiding place twice as confused as he had been before. So the bitch of a Whitelighter had asked the demons for safety of her family? Why had she even been working with them, if they were going to betray her anyway?

Chris' wanderings found him in a tall cave, with a blackened cauldron in the centre. It looked like a large chuck had been taken out of the ceiling, for there was a huge, perfect round circle there.

And there were notes next to it.

Chris picked them up and read through them, and was incredibly hurt by what they said. They read out a spell. So this was what Skye had been working with the demons on. How she'd gotten away with it without the Elders knowing Chris didn't know, but it explained why Honjuu had needed Chris' blood. The notes cited an incredibly complicated spell on removing magic from all magical beings apart from demons, and the blood of the child of a Charmed One.

A laugh from the entrance to the cave caught Chris' attention. As he'd been reading, the Leuctra had obviously left Honjuu's side, because it was now standing facing Chris, bouncing a fireball up and down upon one of its tentacles.


	7. A Starting Point

A Starting Point

_A/N: Sorry it took so long! I have a lot of University work at the moment but here's a new chapter for everyone. I hope it was worth the wait._

Wyatt dragged Skye into the attic of his home and threw her roughly to the floor. "How … the hell … am I supposed to get Chris back?" he yelled at her. "You, you stupid bitch, you took magic away without even _thinking_ about the consequences! We can't get him back from the underworld without magic!"

Saying Wyatt was angry would have been the understatement of the year. He was furious with Skye, and he truly felt like killing her there and then with his bare hands, but, he needed her in order to find out how magic was pulled from the world in the first place.

Skye curled herself up in a ball against the wall, sobbing. She felt terrible about what she'd done, but at the time it had seen like the right thing to do in order to protect her daughter, and let herself have the life she'd wanted.

A vial smashed into the wall next to Skye's head, and she did nothing to stop Wyatt throwing more things at her. All the damage she'd caused; she felt like she deserved to die. Earlier she'd felt so confident about what she was about to do – happy that she was finally going to be able to see her daughter – but now she realised she'd been wrong.

Wyatt had stopped hurling abuse and glass objects at Skye and now, still fuming, he held a phone in his hand and was dialling his mother's phone number.

"Mom?" he asked as soon as the ringing stopped.

Wyatt heard Piper stand up as she asked, "Wyatt? What's going on? What's happened?"

A small voice in the background answered Piper's question before Wyatt was able to; "Mommy? I can't do any magic any more."

"That's what happened," Wyatt told his mother.

"What? Why? How?" Wyatt could picture his mother clapping her hand to her head in frustration.

"Something about our new Whitelighter's daughter. Don't ask, all I know is she had something to do with it, and you and Aunt Paige and Phoebe are still the Charmed Ones so I was kind of hoping you knew what to do," Wyatt said in a very rushed and extremely hopeful voice, his eyes not leaving Skye for a moment.

Piper sighed on the other end of the phone before replying, "I'll be there soon."

XXX

Skye shrank against the chair she'd been forced to sit in as Wyatt, Piper, Paige and Phoebe stared at her.

"How could you do this?" Phoebe yelled. "How could you even think of taking magic away?"

Skye felt tears forming again.

"I told you what she told me, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said, but Phoebe raised her hand to silence him.

"I want her to tell me," Phoebe snapped.

"That's not why we're here," Paige said, trying to be the referee. "We need to know exactly what spell was cast before we can even try to undo what was done."

Skye sniffed and whispered, "Honjuu."

"What was that?" asked Phoebe, slightly louder than needed.

"Honjuu was the demon I worked with. He used a spell that needed Chris' blood to work. I can't remember all the ingredients, I was only asked to make sure I could get the child of a Charmed One into the Underworld. Which I did. And I'm sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing."

Skye pulled her legs up onto her chair, and Wyatt saw, instead of the demon fighter he'd seen the first time he'd met her, but a frightened young girl, who didn't know what to do with herself, or understand what she'd done until after she'd done it. He felt sorry for her.

"Is there nothing you can come up with?" he asked his mother and Aunts.

"I can think of one thing," said Paige. "Remember the time we fought Zankou? And we needed to believe in ourselves to get the Book of Shadows to trust us?"

"The Book's blank," interrupted Wyatt. "There's nothing in there that'll help. Even the Triquetra's not whole any more."

Paige held up her hand and said, "Irrelevant, my dear nephew. We stood by the Book, and five points to whichever sister can tell me what we did?"

"We held hands and said the Power of Three Spell," Piper shrugged. "It's a brilliant theory, sis, but with one mighty flaw. _There's no magic._"

"There can't be any harm in you guys trying though can there?" asked Wyatt. "It's a starting point for putting the world right. Maybe we can get the book back and that can help us."

Piper and Phoebe shrugged, before approaching the Book with their sister. Hey placed their hands on the cover of the Book of Shadows, and began reciting, "_The Power of Three will set us free, the Power of Three will set us free …_"

As they did, a swirling silver mist, similar to that pulled away from all good magic, flew down from the heavens and slammed into the Book. The sisters took their hands away as a breeze caused the Book to open, ruffling through it's pages.

_A/N 2: Yes, I know, it's called 'the Charmed Sons', not 'the Charmed Ones' but I thought this was a good idea for a starting point. Hope it was worth the wait!_


	8. Starting the Undoing

Starting the Undoing  


Phoebe was sifting through the pages of the Book of Shadows, checking that every page was there and complete. "It's all here," she said, "but I doubt it'll be that easy to get magic back to the rest of the world." She was looking directly at Skye as she said this. Phoebe wasn't giving up blaming her for how badly things had gone.

Skye was still sat on her chair, curled up tightly into a ball. While Phoebe needed someone to blame and had gone straight for Skye, Wyatt was beginning to see that the girl really had done it all out of love for her daughter.

"Well I'm out of ideas now," Paige said, sitting down in an armchair. "Let someone else have a go."

"What does the book say about … Was it Honjaa? Honjit? Hon-something?" asked Piper.

"Honjuu," corrected Wyatt, moving around next to his Aunt to get a look at the Book. "It just says that he's an Upper Level Demon and has many other demons working for him. Why can't people write the specifics in here like, say, how to kill him?"

"I could blow him up," suggested Piper.

"For starter's there's no magic, and I only wish it'd be that easy, Mom" replied Wyatt. "I reckon we're going to need a Vanquishing spell and a Vanquishing potion. In which case;" Wyatt took that chance to look up from the book and directly at Skye; "we need to know exactly what Honjuu put in that potion."

Skye remained silent on her chair.

Screams were heard from Prescott Street outside the Manor, so Phoebe got up, gripped Skye by the arm and pulled her towards the window. "Look at that," Phoebe said, forcing Skye to look out of the window. "You did that. Imagine what they are going to do to your daughter when they find her. She won't be protected by whatever pact you made with them for her safety. They'll take her, and keep her alive until you show up. Ten they'll kill her before they kill you. Unless you want that to happen, I suggest you help us."

Paige, Piper and Wyatt looked on as Phoebe spoke to Skye. Skye looked out of the window, and watched a Leuctra and another spiny looking demon chasing and killing people on the road outside, throwing fireballs and energy balls.

"I'm sorry," Skye whispered, watching the events unfold in front of her. The sisters and Wyatt were right; all of these people's deaths were her fault, and as much as she wanted to keep her daughter safe, it didn't have to be done at the expense of the rest of the world. "I'll try to help you," she whispered, "but I can't remember everything we put into that potion."

"It's a start," Phoebe replied, motioning for Skye to cross over and sit at the small table next to Piper.

"So, what can you remember?" Piper asked Skye.

As Skye began listing ingredients and Piper noted them down, Wyatt and Paige looked through the Book to try and find any reference to this sort of spell ever being used before. Phoebe was assisting Piper, and trying to work out a reverse potion that they could try and make even though magic was non-existent at the present moment.

"There's nothing here," Wyatt whispered to Paige as they turned the pages slowly, not wanting to miss anything. "I don't know how we're going to get magic back, and I don't even know if Chris is still alive."

"He's alive, Wyatt," replied Paige in a quiet voice. "Trust me; you'd know if your brother was dead. You'd sense it."

"Maybe," Wyatt replied. Then, suddenly, a thought struck him that hadn't really occurred to him before. "We need him to be able to undo this." He said this in a slightly louder voice, so the others could hear him.

"Need who, Wyatt?" asked Phoebe.

"We need Chris! Skye said the spell needed the blood of the son of a Charmed One, didn't you?" he asked, directing the question directly at Skye.

Skye nodded meekly.

"Well Chris is stuck in the Underworld! Having something to do to get magic back won't help if Chris is still down there, will it? If the spell used his blood to take away magic, then won't we need his blood again to bring magic back?" Wyatt was stood in the centre of the room now, a slightly panicked look on his face.

"You didn't tell us Chris was still down there!" Piper cried at her son. "I assumed he was up here trying to do something somewhere else!"

"Well we can't get him back without magic and we need magic to actually go and get him, so whatever we do we're screwed!" Wyatt shouted back.

"OK!" Phoebe shouted over the both Piper and Wyatt. "Wyatt, arguing with your mother is not going to solve anything, and Piper, he has a point and the same goes to you."

Skye shifted in her seat and raised her hand tentatively. When everyone was looking at her she said, timidly, "What if you try to write the spell so that because the one to take magic away required the blood of a _son _of a Charmed One, the one to bring it back needs the _daughter _of a Charmed One? Would that work?"

"You know," said Piper. "I think she's onto something."


	9. Double Bugger

Double Bugger

_A/N: With exams over and me having passed them, I have a new, long awaited chapter._

Chris' wanderings found him in a tall cave, with a blackened cauldron in the centre. It looked like a large chunk had been taken out of the ceiling, for there was a huge, perfect round circle there.

And there were notes next to it.

Chris picked them up and read through them, and was incredibly hurt by what they said. They read out a spell. So this was what Skye had been working with the demons on. How she'd gotten away with it without the Elders knowing Chris didn't know, but it explained why Honjuu had needed Chris' blood. The notes cited an incredibly complicated spell on removing magic from all magical beings apart from demons, and the blood of the child of a Charmed One.

A laugh from the entrance to the cave caught Chris' attention. As he'd been reading, the Leuctra had obviously left Honjuu's side, because it was now standing facing Chris, bouncing a fireball up and down upon one of its tentacles.

"Bugger," Chris whispered, looking around for some possible exit from the cave. He had no chance; the Leuctra was stood in the only entrance and exit to the cave. "Double bugger," Chris corrected himself.

The Leuctra chose that moment to hurl his fireball at Chris.

Chris dove behind the cauldron and attempted to orb again. Nothing happened except for the cauldron shattering into a million pieces above his head. "Dammit," Chris muttered to himself. Luck really wasn't in his corner today. There was nothing left he could do. Unless …

"OK, what exactly is the deal here?" he asked, acting a lot braver than he felt and causing the Leuctra to snap the new fireball up and extinguish it. "You kidnap me, and use my blood to stop magic, so why do you guys still have magic? You can at least tell me that before you kill me." Chris began slowly edging around the stone the now broken cauldron was sat upon.

The Leuctra followed Chris' gradual progress, keeping him within his sights as it replied, "We will kill all humanity and rule the world. All thanks to your heritage. What more could there be to ask for?" The Leuctra conjured up a new fireball and threateningly bounced it upon his tentacle.

Chris warily watched the bouncing fireball and took a few more cautious steps. "So … if your race is planning on taking over the Earth …" He took a few more steps. "Why the hell aren't you up there helping your buddies? Surely that'd be more fun?"

"More fun than killing the second son of the eldest Charmed One? I think not."

The Leuctra raised his fireball and hurled it at Chris, but it collided with the cave wall. Chris had edged his way around to the exit from the cave and belted out of there the first chance he had when the Leuctra had lowered its guard.

Surprisingly, the entrance to the cave was void of any other demons, so Chris took a gamble and ran down the passageway to his right, hoping it would somehow lead him to somewhere he could orb. He hadn't got very far, however, before he began to hear voices again. Chris subconsciously held his breath and came to a halt outside a second, slightly smaller cave than the one containing the cauldron.

"We believe they have come up with a method to bring magic back to the world," one demon was saying.

The response sounded completely garbled, as though the second demon was talking in complete gibberish.

"Yes, master," mumbled the first demon. "I understand, master. I shall do that. Thankyou, master." The demon who had been conversing with its Master left the room and Chris was stunned to see that it was Honjuu. So Honjuu was answering to someone else, Chris thought. Chris debated sticking his head into this small chamber out of sheer curiosity to see who Honjuu was taking orders from, but decided that while he couldn't orb this would be a very bad idea.

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Chris continued down his chosen passageway for a while, wondering why the Leuctra wasn't tailing him, or why he wasn't running into any more demons.

It wasn't long before he realised why there were no demons following him.

The end of the corridor led him to stairs leading down into a third chamber, only this one was the rough size of a cathedral. In the centre of this chamber was an orb suspended in mid-air, emitting a faint silvery light. The ground around the suspended orb was crammed tight with thousands of Leuctra, all watching the orb.

Chris looked at the orb too, and saw many Leuctra surrounding his home, where his family were attempting to bring magic back into the world.


End file.
